In my golden eyes
by Classicalitys
Summary: "But I'm about to make my other dream come true. Will you, Sakuno Ryuzaki, make my second dream come true by agreeing to marry me?"


**Author's note**: I am indeed back. I must thank all of you who once read, and/or reviewed my stories. You don't know how I feel when I open my email and see all these emails from fanfiction. I have a special folder for my fanfiction emails, and I read all over them over. A review from the user **Ryosaku90** finally got me to free some time, and complete this.

This is dedicated to all my of readers. Thank you, once again, for the massive support you have given me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis (of course).

* * *

><p><em>You don't know, do you?<em>

_That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you._

* * *

><p><strong>In My Golden Eyes.<strong>

"Sakuno! Hurry up! We're going to be late to Ryoma-sama's match! It looks like it hasn't started yet, but come ON! Hurry!"

A very loud and noticeable voice was heard, and caught the attention of many, including his. He turned his head around lazily and caught a glimpse of his _friend_ Ryuzaki Sakuno being dragged by that loudmouthed girl. Yes, his friend. It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of a female friend. He had especially taken time out of his normal routine to look it up in a dictionary.

**Friend **[frend]

–_noun_.

1. A person who gives assistance, a supporter.

2. A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile.

And although he looked it up, it didn't mean he have no friends and didn't know what the term "friend" meant. Oh no. Definitely not. He was just slightly unsure because when he hangs out with his friends, it's different than what he felt when he hangs out with a certain brunette. And he just wanted to make sure, that's all.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

His thoughts were cut off as a deep male voice reached his ears. Turning his head back to face his opponent, he merely cocked his head and asked,

"Smooth or rough?"

And with that, the match started.

* * *

><p>Her chocolate eyes wandered around the classroom, and finally settled on the black-green haired prince two rows in front of her. He was leaning forward, as if he's listening intently to the teacher, but she knew better. She smiled softly to herself as she remembered their text messages just the night before. Although his replies were always a bit short and blunt, consisting of mostly one or two words, he still replied. And to her, that was what matters the most. She could still remember the days when he just ignored her, let alone give her his time of the day to text her. Heck, two months ago, he probably wouldn't even know of her existence!<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the class was quiet, and that the teacher was looking straight at her. She felt someone poke her, and she jumped up. Rapidly blinking to refocus, her confused eyes met with amused feline golden ones, then the furious grey ones of her teacher.

"So you have decided to not listen to my class now, is it?"

"N-no Sato-sensei. I… I was…" She paused, and tried to think of an excuse. "I was reviewing what we had learned last class because I couldn't quite understand it! And I thought that if I didn't understand last class's material, then I wouldn't be able to understand today's lesson…!"

She lifted her head up slightly to look at the teacher's expressions. It seemed like he brought her excuse. There was no reason for him not to after all, since she was a model student, to the eyes of her teacher at least.

"Well then, you should have came and asked me yesterday. I have time today after school. Come by my office for help."

She meekly nodded, and sat down, bowing her head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><em>Where is that stupid stupid girl?<em>

If he could, he would've paced back and forth, but then that would make him seem impatient, and he didn't want that.

"Nya! It's O'chibi! Is he on a _date_?"

His eyes flickered in surprise, before composing himself, and sighed.

_Today was going to be a very long day._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late!"<p>

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a familiar redhead. Slowly making her way towards them, she glanced cautiously at her _boyfriend_. She still couldn't believe it. Maybe it was all the brainwashing that his friends had given him. But hey, she wasn't about to complain. Not when she's living her fairytale right now. Once again, her thoughts went back to _that _day.

-x-

"_Hey Sakuno."_

_She blinked. "R-Ryoma-kun? My, my name…?"_

_He shrugged. "You call me by my first name, so I will too."_

_She couldn't help but smile at his forcefulness._

-x-

"Kikumaru-senpai." She bowed in greeting.

-x-

"_The thunderstorm seemed to be gone, and the rain's letting up. I should go." He said, while looking out the window._

"_Ah, you're right! I'll get an umbrella for you." She was about to turn when she felt his hand grab her wrist. "Huh?"_

"_I'm fine. I'm used to walking in the rain. Thanks for letting me in and use the shower."_

_She smiled. "No problem! You've helped me out plenty of times before. This is nothing. Besides, obaa-chan didn't want you to get sick for next week."_

_He didn't say anything, but she saw his eyes turn to look at the door. "Oh, I'll lead you. This way. Quietly though. Obaa-chan fell asleep earlier."_

_He nodded, and followed her._

_-_x_-  
><em>

"Are you guys… Perhaps on a date?" Her head snapped up as she heard those words.

"I… We… No, I… He…" Her eyes wildly darted back and forth. Her stammering only got worse as Eiji leaned towards her. She unconsciously took a step back.

-x-

_When they were by the door, she looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want an umbrella?" She asked, opening the door for him._

_He nodded again, and pulled his hood up as he slipped past her. She glanced up and saw that he turned around to face her, and once again, she got lost in those unique golden eyes of his. She froze as his hand reached towards her. She felt his fingers lightly touch hers, and guided her hand to close the door behind her._

"_Ryoma-kun…?"_

_Her eyes widened as she noticed their position. Her back was to the door, and she was trapped between it and Ryoma. Her hand which was still around the doorknob is being held behind her back by Ryoma's own. She looked up in confusion and her eyes once again clashed with his._

-x-

"So? You guys _are_ on a date nya!"

She saw the cat-like grin on his face, and shook her head. "N-No! We-"

"- Are on a date. Now back off." An irritated voice reached their ears.

-x-

"_Sakuno…"_

"_H-hai?"_

_She felt his other arm settle on her waist, and he took a step towards her, closing their distance. She was surprised when Ryoma hugged her, and it was nothing new when she blushed hard. She stiffened when she felt his breath on her ear._

"_Hey."_

_She, being the intelligent being that she was, mumbled an undecipherable response. She was still relishing in the fact that she was being hugged by her love when he whispered into her ear,_

"_I like you."_

_She froze._

"_Date me."_

"_Ablarg?" She mentally slapped herself for her baffled answer. She opened her mouth to speak again, but quickly closed it, and bit her lip gently._

"… _Will you…?" His confident voice was replaced with a slightly nervous one._

_Not trusting her mouth, she nodded into his shoulder. He pulled back to look at her, and released her from his hug._

"_I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_She looked up to see his smirk before he turned away from her and started walking home._

-x-

"Ryoma-kun…"

She turned her gaze from Ryoma to her senpai, and sighed when she saw her senpai jump up and down in glee. She wondered why Ryoma had told him; after all, it was Ryoma himself that wanted her to keep it a secret from the rest of them in the first place. She looked at Ryoma again, only to find that he was staring at her. There was only one thing on her mind: his eyes.

Then without any explanation, Ryoma stepped forward and pulled her away from the redhead.

* * *

><p>The news spread like wildfire. He was definitely not happy. In fact, he was angry all day. It was the reason why he wanted to keep it unknown, the fact that he was dating. It wasn't that he thought his <em>girlfriend<em> was an embarrassment, like the poor girl had thought. It had more to do with him and his guilty pleasures. Now he can't sneak a glance at his girlfriend without someone looking and whispering. He can't even talk to her properly without some girl giggling behind him. And not to mention the increased number of girls that followed him everywhere. Today was a horrible day, and it was entirely _that guy's_ fault. If he hadn't gotten so close to Sakuno and made her uncomfortable, he wouldn't have snapped. And if he hadn't snapped, he wouldn't have blurted it out to get rid of a certain senpai of his.

"Echizen-kun."

He looked up to find a girl sitting on his desk and she leaned down towards him.

"Is it true that you're in a relationship? It can't be right?"

He shuddered inwardly at the purr in his… classmate's voice.

"That would be none of your business." He replied. And with that, he slid out of his chair and stormed out of his class. He stopped in the middle of the hallway when his eyes caught a flash of auburn hair. He looked out the window hopefully. It was indeed her. He took in her appearance, her movements, her laughter.

He smiled. _Today is a good day._

* * *

><p>She was confused.<p>

What she expected did not come. She had prepared herself for the bullying that should have happened. She brought extra shoes, clothes, and even brought a spare notebook in case someone stole them. Instead, when she stepped into the school, instead of planned attacks aimed at her, her friends and classmates had given her sly smiles, some even congratulated her warmly.

She was indeed confused.

* * *

><p>It has been five years, and he was happy. Not only had he won more trophies and prizes than his damn old man, but he also has his girl with him. Yes. They were still together. And today, if things went according to plan, it was going to be a special day for the two of them.<p>

He panted.

It wasn't the first time he lost, but it was the first time he lost so badly in an official match.

"40-love."

He cringed. His opponent served once more, and he had failed to return it.

"Game, Mori."

He glanced at the scoreboard. 6-2, 5-1. He cannot lose this. With the few precious seconds he has left before he has to serve, he looked around. It was only then, that he started to calm down. _She is here._ He got ready to serve.

No longer distracted and worried, he put his soul into the game. After a long struggle, he had won. He was finally the number one player. The crowds roared, and after the handshake with his opponent, he walked towards the crowd.

* * *

><p>She could hardly believe it. At the age of twenty-three, she witnessed a dream come true right before her very eyes. She couldn't stop her tears. He had won. Ryoma had won. It was silent, as if no one could believe it. Then, the cheers came, thundering in her ears. She was too busy wiping her tears that she didn't notice a figure walking up the stairs, toward her. The roar of the crowd got louder.<p>

"Why are you crying?" A gentle breathless voice was heard.

She looked up and smiled through her tears. "Your dream came true, Ryoma."

He shook his head. "I'm greedy. I have two dreams. So far, only one came true."

She stared into his ecstatic eyes, her tears no longer flowing. She was suddenly aware of a camera pointing at her and Ryoma.

"But I'm about to make my other dream come true. Will you, Sakuno Ryuzaki, make my second dream come true by agreeing to marry me?"

Her heart _soared_.

* * *

><p>He woke up, and stared at the woman lying in bed beside him. He watched as she turned around and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Good morning." She sleepily murmured.

He responded with a kiss on her nose.

-x-

"But I'm about to make my other dream come true. Will you, Sakuno Ryuzaki, make my second dream come true by agreeing to marry me?"

There was a long pause, and he was getting slightly nervous. He opened his mouth to try to persuade her when he heard the magic word.

"Yes." She whispered.

He felt like he could _fly_.

Later, when they were in a restaurant together, she had come to her senses and asked him how he found her amongst tens of thousands of people. He had thought about it, debating whether to make something up or not, but smiled almost immediately after.

"_You don't know, do you? That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I realize that towards the end, Ryoma became more romantic. This is because in my mind, he should mature, and I hope I did a good job of that. And yes, eyes are my focus in this one-shot.

There will be mistakes in this, and I hope you will point them out to me if you find any.

The quote at the end in italics is not mine, but this story was inspired by that single line. I hope you enjoy this. (:


End file.
